Kalluto's Feeling
by SilverChitatoQueenChan
Summary: Hanya fic sederhana yang menggambarkan perasaan Kalluto... Warning : Feelnya gak kerasa ! Typo ! Dll . R&R Pleaseee...


Tiba-tiba author pengen buat fic untuk Kalluto , silahkan dinikmati ^_^ , maaf gaje...

* * *

"Upsi Daisy..." Teriak Alluka-Nanika-sambil mengangkat Kak Killua , mereka kemudian tertawa bersama dan mata Kak Alluka kembali seperti semula , berwarna merah ... sama seperti mataku .

**Hunter X Hunter **milik** Yashihiro Togashi**

Aku mengawasi mereka dari balik pohon besar , seorang pelayan yang entah laki-laki atau perempuan menemani mereka , namun tampaknya kedua kakak beradik itu sama sekali tidak keberatan jika ada orang lain mengawasi mereka . Aku menatap Kak Killua dengan sendu , Kak Killua selalu main dengan Kak Alluka , namun kenapa tidak denganku ? Apa kah aku melakukan suatu yang salah ?

**One-Shot Fanfiction**

Tanpa kusadari , cairan bening menyelinap keluar dari mataku yang mempunyai iris kemerahan , aku tak tau aku mendapat iris kemerahan ini dari siapa , ayah mempunyai iris berwarna biru laut , sama seperti Kak Killua , namun aku dan Kak Alluka memiliki iris kemerahan , apa mungkin turunan Ibu ? Lalu iris hitam milik Kak Milluki dan Kak Illumi turunan siapa ? Aku segera menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan pikiran anehku , aku lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju mansion ku , hingga aku berpapasan dengan Kak Illumi...

**Warning : Gaje , Abal , norak , Typo , dll .**

Sepasang iris hitam kelam yang tampak seperti boneka itu memandang ku sesaat , sebelum perhatiannya teralih oleh suara tawa yang terdengar sayup-sayup ditelingaku ... Kak Illumi menatap ke depan kosong , namun aku tau dia akan segera menghampiri sumber tawa itu ... Kak Illumi berjalan melewatiku , namun mataku tak kunjung lepas darinya ... Aku memperhatikannya terus menerus , hingga sosok itu hilang ditelan oleh lebatnya pepohonan . Membandingkan nya dengan Kak Killua dan Kak Alluka . Kenapa ? Mata mereka terkesan berbeda sekali ?

**KilliZa-Chan**

**.**

**MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

**.**

**Kalluto's feeling**

"Tak bisakah aku seperti mereka ? Memancarkan sinar kehangatan dan kasih sayang ? Atau aku akan menjadi pembunuh bayaran dengan kehidupan yang kosong ?"

.

**Chapter 1 : Kalluto's feeling**

Mataku menerawang ke depan , membayangkan iris biru laut Kak Killua dan iris kemerahan Kak Alluka , Kak Alluka memiliki mata yang sama denganku , iris merah yang terkesan seperti warna darah . Namun mengapa ? Setiap kali aku menatap mata Kak Alluka , terpancar sinar kehangatan dan kasih sayang , serta kebahagiaan . Aku mempunyai iris yang sama , namun mengapa aku tidak memiliki sinar itu ? Aku melihat pantulan diriku digenangan air dibawahku , menatap dalam ke mataku sendiri .

Kosong . Tak ada kebahagiaan . Hanya kesedihan . Dan kehampaan...

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Enjoy My Story , Happy Reading **

Mungkinkah suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi seperti Kak Illumi ? Hampa . Hanya kehampaan yang ada...

TIDAAAAAK !

Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuatku menjerit dalam batinku , aku sudah cukup lama terperangkap dalam kesedihan dan kehampaan , tepatnya semenjak aku lahir hingga sekarang , selama aku hidup tak pernah kurasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan .

Kini cairan bening menyelinap lagi dari mataku , Sial ! Kenapa aku mudah sekali menangis ? Aku segera mengelapnya , tidak ingin siapa pun melihat air mataku...

Aku mendengar suara sayup-sayup tawa sekali lagi , terbawa oleh angin sore yang lembut membelai rambutku...  
Aku ingin seperti mereka , seperti Kak Killua dan Kak Alluka . Yang dalam kehidupan mereka tak hanya kehampaan , melainkan juga kebahagiaan...yang mungkin bagi anak normal adalah hal yang biasa , namun tidak bagi kami , para Zaoldyeck . Kebahagiaan adalah semacam oasis di padang pasir terik .

Dan aku tak pernah menemukan oasis itu . Sebenarnya , aku ingin sekali menghampiri mereka , bermain bersama mereka . Tertawa ... Namun entah kenapa , aku tidak bisa . Ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa tidak pantas , selain itu ibu juga tidak akan mengijinkanku...

Namun aku ingin bermain , salahkah bila aku berharap menjadi anak normal ? Salahkah bila aku mengharapkan kasih sayang dari kakakku sendiri ? Kenapa hanya Kak Alluka yang merasakan kebahagiaan , kenapa aku tidak ? Kenapa Kak Killua hanya menyayangi Kak Alluka ? Kenapa Kak Killua tidak menyayangiku ? Adakah didunia ini yang menyayangiku ? Siapa saja... Adakah yang menyayangiku ?

Namun yang menjawab pertanyaanku hanya semilir angin yang lembut , nampaknya itu berarti tidak ada yang menyayangiku . Aku bahkan penasaran apakah ibuku sendiri menyayangiku ? Dia terlalu sayang pada Kak Killua karena Kak Killua adalah penerus keluarga Zaoldyeck . Bagaimana dengan ayah ? Sepertinya dia juga sama .

Aku menatap diriku sekali lagi di genangan air , pancaran sinar mataku penuh akan kecemburuan , tentu saja aku cemburu . Aku cemburu dengan Kak Alluka yang selalu mendapat kasih sayang Kak Killua , aku cemburu pada Kak Killua yang selalu mendapat kasih sayang ayah dan ibu , meskipun itu tidak bisa disebut kasih sayang , paling tidak Kak Alluka menyayanginya .

Lalu siapa yang menyayangiku ? Siapa ? Apakah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran ? Tidak akan tau bagaimana rasanya bahagia hingga akhir hayatku ?

Aku haus akan kebahagiaan . Aku haus akan kasih sayang . Namun tidak ada yang mau memberikan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan mereka padaku , meski hanya sedikit...

Aku mendengar kicauan kecil diatasku , aku mendongak dan mendapati burung bersarang dipohon disampingku . Induk burung itu dengan penuh cinta menghangatkan anak-anaknya yang kedinginan terkena semilir angin sore...

Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri dan sedih...bahkan burung dapat merasakan kasih sayang , namun kenapa aku tidak ? Apakah aku telah melakukan sebuah dosa ? Hingga aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengenal kebahagiaan...

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling ku , kudapati bunga-bunga liar tumbuh dibawah pohon yang rindang...mekar dengan indah dan menampakkan mahkota putih bergaris keemasan yang indah ... Namun ada satu yang layu , karena berada dalam naungan pohon yang rindang , hingga membuatnya tak mendapatkan cahaya matahari...

**_Aku sama bagai bunga yang layu..._**

**_Haus akan sinar matahari dan air hujan..._**

**_Setiap hari aku menunggu seseorang datang memetikku , mengagumi keindahanku..._**

**_namun sayang , mereka tak mau dengan keadaanku yang layu..._**

_**hingga mereka mencabut bunga-bunga yang lain dan meninggalkanku sendiri...layu dan hampir mati...**___

Aku memetik bunga layu itu , entah kenapa aku menyukainya , karena bunga ini sama sepertiku...aku membawa bunga itu kedalam rumah , memberinya air dan menghadapkannya ke cahaya matahari . Kini bunga itu mekar dengan indah , bahkan lebih indah daripada yang lainnya...

Aku tersenyum miris , paling tidak bunga ini sudah tak lagi mengalami nasib yang sama sepertiku...

Aku memejamkan mataku , kemudian berbaring ditempat tidurku dan menarik selimutku...berusaha untuk tidur meski langit masih terang... karena aku tak mau lagi memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang terus menghantui ku...

**~Kalluto's Feeling~**

Secercah sinar matahari yang menembus masuk melalui jendela kamarku , memaksaku membuka mata dan bangun dari alam mimpiku , mungkin tidak bisa disebut alam mimpi karena aku tak bermimpi apa-apa , apakah ini bukti kalau aku memang hanya boneka hampa tak berperasaan...?

Aku memasang telingaku baik-baik , berusaha mendengarkan suara tawa yang biasanya terdengar sampai kamarku , sedikit banyak , suara itu telah menghangatkan hatiku...Namun tidak , suara tawa tak lagi kudengar , apa yang terjadi ?

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu , begitu sampai , kulihat semua saudara ku berkumpul , namun tak kudapati Kak Alluka , dan senyum Kak Killua menghilang... menampakkan sosok dingin tak berperasaan...Apa yang terjadi ? Dimana Kak Alluka ?

Meski lidahku gatal hendak bertanya , namun aku memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan baik-baik , hingga kudengar ayah berkata bahwa Kak Alluka berada disuatu tempat karena dia sangat berbahaya . Disuatu tempat ? Berbahaya ?

Aku menatap Kak Killua yang menatap ayah dengan tatapan shock , hatiku teriris melihatnya...melihat abang yang paling kusayangi kini memancarkan sinar kosong tak bernyawa...

Aku ingin ia kembali ke dirinya yang dulu , yang selalu penuh tawa . Karena senyum dan tawa itu , meski itu bukan ditujukan untukku , meski aku tidak ikut dalam dunia kecil mereka...aku dapat merasakan kehangatannya , dibanding mendengar tangis ampun korbanku , aku lebih senang mendengar tawa mereka...

Kak Killua menundukkan kepalanya , sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi dan melewatiku , aku menyempatkan diri untuk menatap matanya . Kosong . Hampir serupa dengan Kak Illumi . Tanpa sadar aku mundur selangkah , mataku terus mengawasi gerakan kakakku itu . Aku ingin sekali menghiburnya , mengatakan kalau aku juga menyayanginya , namun sebagian dalam diriku berontak...hingga aku membiarkannya saja...

**~Kalluto's Feeling~**

Hari demi hari berlalu , aku merasakan kehidupanku semakin hampa , aku tak pernah lagi mendengar tawa bahagia dari kedua kakakku , kini hidupku benar-benar kosong...Yang kulakukan hanya mengawasi Kak Killua yang sekarang sudah mirip Kak Illumi , memancarkan sinar kosong dan hampa...

Kini aku benar-benar tidak tahan...aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar estate Zaoldyeck , menghirup udara segar diluar aura hitam disekitar rumahku...namun alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika sampai didepan pintu mendapati kakakku , dengan tangan penuh darah , dan mata yang kosong...

Berjalan keluar dan melewatiku , kini cairan bening yang bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari menyelinap keluar dari mataku , entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya... Aku ingin kakakku yang dulu kembali...

**~Kalluto's Feeling~**

Beberapa bula semenjak kakakku benar-benar pergi , semenjak ayah mengizinkannya pergi , aku merasa rumah ini benar-benar kosong , padahal saat dia pulang , aku benar-benar senang dan berharap bisa melihatnya tertawa seperti dulu...Namun ia hanya datang untuk pergi...

"Teman ?" Ulangku pada pria berambut hitam jigrak yang seumuran dengan kakakku .

"Iya...Teman ." Katanya meyakinkan . Kata apa itu ? Rasanya ibu tak pernah memberitauku tentang itu . Baru saja aku mau menanyakan apa arti 'Teman' pada 'Teman-teman' kakakku ini , ibu memanggilku dan membuatku mengurungkan niatku .

Kak Killua sudah pergi , bisa kuketahui dari ibu yang berteriak-teriak marah pada ayah . Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal...jangan kan selamat tinggal , melihatnya saja tidak...

Terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat dia masih dihukum diruang isolasi , dan aku benci pemandangan itu...membuat hati serasa teriris...

Namun , mataku menangkap cahaya kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang dulu sempat hilang dari mata kakakku , apakah ini karena 'Teman' nya ? Kurasa aku harus mencari tau lebih banyak tentang arti kata itu...

Senyum simpul yang nyaris tak terlihat terukir diwajahku saat aku memandang langit sore sambil memikirkan kakakku yang kini telah bersenang-senang diluar sana dengan 'Teman' nya . Biarlah...setidaknya dia bahagia...Tidak sepertiku .

Namun pikiranku terhenti pada Kak Alluka , bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang ? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya ? Dan yang paling penting , dimana dia ? Mungkinkah dia menderita diluar sana ?

Semua pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dikepalaku sampai aku sampai pada satu kesimpulan...Aku harus menemukannya .

Mungkin jika aku menemukannya , Kak Killua akan lebih senang . Mungkin jika aku menemukannya , Kak Alluka tak akan menderita .  
Mungkin jika aku menemukannya , Aku bisa menyusup diantara hubungan mereka , membuatku menjadi salah satu bagian dari tawa mereka...membuatku merasakan bahagia dan kasih sayang . Kasih sayang yang sangat kuharapkan...kasih sayang yang sangat ingin kurasakan...kasih sayang yang selama bertahun-tahun aku impikan...

Mataku kini memancarkan cahaya ketekatan , sudah kuputuskan untuk mencari Kak Alluka dimana pun dia berada...Aku akan menemukannya . Dan itulah yang membuatku menerima tawaran Kak Illumi untuk masuk ke Genei Ryodan...

**~Kalluto's Feeling~**

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu semenjak aku masuk Genei Ryodan ... kini aku mendengar kabar kalau Kak Alluka telah bersama Kak Killua...

Dalam hati aku mengucapkan syukur...

Aku ingin melihatnya , melihat Kak Alluka , aku ingin meminta maaf karena selama ini aku iri padanya . Meski dia tak ada salah sedikitpun padaku...

Aku ingin minta maaf pada Kak Killua karena selama ini tidak bisa menjadi adik yang baik untuknya .

Kini kakiku melangkah ke tempat mereka berada...ke tempat kedua kakakku yang sangat kusayangi...

Mataku menangkap sosok pria berambut putih dan wanita berambut hitam yang berjalan bergandengan disekitar perumahan pohon tertinggi di dunia...Aneh ? Kemana 'Teman' nya Kak Killua ? Namun itu tak hiraukan .

Menyadari kehadiranku , Kak Killua dan Kak Alluka membalikkan badan , hendak melihat siapa yang ada dibelakang mereka...

"Kalluto..." Gumam Kak Killua agak kaget .

Napas ku masih tersengal-sengal karena berlari , padahal biasanya lari marathon tak jadi masalah bagiku...

Hingga napasku mulai stabil , aku menatap Kak Killua dan Kak Alluka didepanku , hingga tanpa sadar cairan bening menyelinap keluar dari mataku...namun aku tak mengelapnya...aku membiarkannya jatuh ke pipiku hingga mengalir ke daguku...

Kak Killua nampak terkejut begitu melihatku menangis , tanpa alasan dan sebab yang jelas . Namun tatapannya melembut dan tersenyum singkat ke arahku...

Hingga ia menghampiriku , meletakkan sebelah tangannya dipundakku , menghapus air mataku dan terakhir mendorong tubuhku kepelukannya...

Aku meraskan tangannya mengelus puncak kepalaku perlahan...aku memejamkan mataku , sensasi aneh menjalar ke tubuhku...hangat dan menenangkan...ini kah yang dinamakan kasih sayang...?

Kak Killua melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit , tersenyum penuh arti padaku hingga akhirnya menarik tanganku...menghampiri Kak Alluka dan menarik tangannya juga...

"Hei...kudengar disini ada toko coklat yang enak , kalian mau makan ?" Tanya Kak Killua dan langsung disambut oleh sorakan senang Kak Alluka .

Mata Kak Killua kini melirikku , aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan mempererat kan peganganku...Tak kusadari bahwa ada rona merah muda dipipiku...

"Nah...mulai hari ini kita akan berpetualang bertiga...sepertinya akan seru ." Ujar Kak Killua , Kak Alluka langsung mengangguk antusias .

Aku , Kak Killua , dan Kak Alluka ...

Kami bertiga...menjauhi kegelapan dan aura menyesakkan kediaman Zaoldyeck...menjauhi takdir yang mengharuskan kami jadi pembunuh bayaran...dan menjelajahi dunia yang luas ini...

Bebas...

Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang dari dalam tubuhku ... rasa yang aneh...namun sangat menyenangkan...

Ini kah yang dinamakan kebahagiaan...?

**^OWARI^**

A/N : Hutang fic masih banyak...belum lagi hutang cerbung plus cerpen di fp-fp lain...ni malah buat one-shot gaje . Tapi gapapalah ... karena tiba-tiba aja author pengen buat fic tentang Kalluto . ^_^  
Karena karakter salah satu kesukaan author adalah Kalluto Zaoldyeck . Tapi dia jarang muncul sehingga author jadi bingung mau bikin fic apa buat dia , eh...tiba-tiba kepikiran fic ini... :D  
Review and Favourite Please... :D


End file.
